1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to enterprise solutions. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to deploying applications to a thin client server website.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every business requires the completion and monitoring of various business processes. Commonly, many of these processes are performed using paper-based solutions, generally involving the completion and tracking of paper forms within an organization. The rise of mobile computing devices, however, has led to an increase in enterprise mobility solutions, where paper-based processes are replaced with wireless applications that are much more efficient. These enterprise mobility solutions, however, require custom programming.
One solution to this is to create a system where novice computer users are able to instantly create, manage, and deploy sophisticated mobile applications without the need for custom programming. All programming and synchronization complexities can be handled in the background, making them transparent to the business user.
One problem, however, with such a solution is determining how such sophisticated mobile applications will be deployed to the enterprise users. In the traditional software model, applications are compiled into executable files. Enterprise users then can execute these executable files on their own devices, and since the applications have been fully compiled, they are able to be run directly by the operating system. One issue with this design, however, is that it requires the application designer to compile and distribute the executable files to the various users. This can be quite difficult to manage, especially in large enterprises or when an application designer is deploying many different applications.